


Blues

by sharkprincess (rinmatsuokaswife)



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Bromance, Donuts, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Implied Relationships, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinmatsuokaswife/pseuds/sharkprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue is feeling grumpy, but Green brings him home a nice snack. One-Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blues

"Hey, guess what?!"

"...Tch."

"Guess again!"

"...No."

"Come on, Blue."

"...Go away."

Green sighed. "God, you're so annoying," she grumbled, tugging off her boots and tossing them aside. A few traces of the snow from outside sprinkled out from her long brown hair and cascaded softly on to the ground, melting quickly after contact with the heated floor. She pulled off her big coat and carelessly hung it up on the hook by the door. Blue averted his gaze slightly away from the TV screen and towards her direction from where he sat on the couch, and when she turned, he spotted a large mysterious pink box under one arm, her eyes were twinkling excitedly.

"Well whatever, your shitty mood can't bring me down. I just got extra money for working overtime on my paycheck, so I went out and bought some donuts as a reward!" Green skipped over to the couch and hopped onto it, sitting with her legs folded underneath her beside a grumpy Blue. She flipped open the lid and tried showing Blue the contents, in which his eyes almost widened when he spotted a massive pile of sugared sweets, painted with heaps of frosting and covered in showers of sprinkles. There could have been at least two dozens of donuts in one giant box, and much to his embarrassment, he felt his mouth water.

"Don't lie to me, Blue, I know even this makes you hungry." Green grinned triumphantly. "And you know what makes it even better? I managed to get one of those awesome maple bars! It was the very last one in the whole store!" She gestured to the long piece of fried dough, slathered with dark icing. "Sucks that they're so rare around here, you know?"

Blue narrowed his eyes, looking up from the box of colorful donuts to Green, who beamed happily, clearly proud of herself for obtaining the literal equivalent of "death by diabetes". He turned away, looking back at the television. "That's great," he muttered.

Green's big smile turned into an irritated scowl in mere seconds. "Look, I know it's normal for you to be a big, whiny pissbaby most of the time, but what's been bugging you enough to make you frown at the sight of such glorious creations?" She lifted up the box again. "What's going on?"

"I didn't sleep last night," Blue responded stiffly.

"You didn't budge at all!" Green replied sharply, still sounding annoyed.

"That's because you were passed out!" Blue spat. "I couldn't get even a wink of sleep because of that stupid construction site _literally_ sitting right next to our goddamn house! Are you even human?!" he demanded.

Green paused, as if considering her previous statement to be false after all, but then her lips curled into a small smile. Her eyebrows raised slightly, and there was a sparkle in her eyes.

"I guess Blue has got a bad case of the blues today," she giggled, gently poking Blue's cheek with amusement. His skin tingled at her touch, but his mood wasn't content enough to make him respond back in a more positive or flirty fashion.

" _Oh, ha ha_ ," Blue snapped.

Disappointed, Green sighed again, her warm stare melting back into one as apathetic as Blue's. She stood up, getting off the couch and starting to walk right around it and towards the kitchen to put the box away, until Blue suddenly felt something soft land into his lap as she passed by him, her arm brushing past his spiky hair. When he looked down, it was the brown-colored maple bar, its strong stench oozing its way up into his nose; he swallowed.

When he looked to Green, her back was to him, and she walked away, the doughnut box in her other arm. "Just take it," she said. "Clearly you need it more than me."

**Author's Note:**

> This fic isn't extremely romantic, and as much as I like the idea of Blue and Green having crazy sex in a bed, I also like the idea of them being awesome friends just as much. And while this probably isn't the best example of a great friendship, it's still an attempt, I guess you could say. Thanks for reading it though...


End file.
